rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Forest, Pt.2/Transcript
The opening ends to a view of Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet. Glynda: The last pair has been formed, sir. (taps the screen to show the ending scene of "The Emerald Forest") Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. (the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods) Ozpin: Mmmm... Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. (deactivates the tablet, walking back a little) I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (turning back to Ozpin) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (silence) "Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions. ---- Weiss: (walking right) It's definitely this way. (stops and starts walking left) I mean... this way! It's definitely this way. (stops in front of Ruby) Alright, it's official: We passed it. Ruby: (stands up, slightly annoyed) Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going? Weiss: Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple! Ruby: (sighs, frustrated) Weiss: Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either! Ruby: Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything. Weiss: What is that supposed to mean? Ruby: It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you! Weiss: (sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction) Just keep moving! Ruby: (in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice) Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! (in her normal voice) Why are you so bossy? Weiss: (turning back around to face Ruby) I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that! Ruby: Stop treating me like a kid! Weiss: Stop acting like a kid! Ruby: Well, stop acting like you're perfect! Weiss: I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. (continues to walk away) Ruby: (to herself, dejectedly) You don't even know me... ---- From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. Yang: Think this is it? In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes. Blake: (looking at a black king, confused) Chess pieces? Yang: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here. Blake: Well, I guess we should pick one. ---- Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts. Jaune: Think this is it? The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way. Pyrrha: I'm not sure this is it. Jaune: (sighs) Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet? Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible. Pyrrha: (as Jaune gets up and grumbles) Do you... feel that? Jaune: Soul-crushing regret? Pyrrha: No, it's... warm. ---- Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics. Yang: Hmmmm... (studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake) How about a cute little pony? Blake: (smirking) Sure. (they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor) Yang: That wasn't too hard! Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find. (they share a smile) ---- Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features. Jaune: That's the relic! (he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe) Hey! Bad... relic! (he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground) Gotcha! Pyrrha: (worried) Jaune...? Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker. ---- Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source. Yang: Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that? Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky. ---- At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream. Jaune: (sobbing) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! (continues to cry and get shaken around) Do something! Pyrrha: (wielding Miló in front of the creature) Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let- (before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay) ... go. (she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassedly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves) ---- Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest. Yang: Blake, did you hear that? (turns to her partner) What should we do? Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground, when the scene cuts to black and the credits roll. Category:Transcripts